


Flirting

by fairyfeller



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my <a href="http://havelockwrites.tumblr.com/">writing blog</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [writing blog](http://havelockwrites.tumblr.com/).

“So, come here often?”

The hooded figure turned and looked down at the dwarf. ʏᴇs, it said, ɪ sᴜᴘᴘᴏsᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴀᴄᴄᴜʀᴀᴛᴇ.

“And tell me,” said the dwarf, “are you here for business or pleasure?”

ʙᴜsɪɴᴇss. ᴛᴏɴɪɢʜᴛ ɪ ᴀᴍ ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢ.

“Well, it sounds like you could do with a break.” The dwarf stuck out his hand. “The name’s Giamo. I could show you a good time, if you want.” Giamo shook the figure’s hand, thinking that it was rather on the thin side.

ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ɪs… ʙɪʟʟ, said the figure. ʙɪʟʟ ᴅᴏᴏʀ.

“Well Bill, it’s nice to meet you.”

 


End file.
